


Snippet: VR Storm

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dream VR, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Set in aDream VR.Prowl scrapes a bit of strength together in the impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'Verse short explanation: while the frame takes care of maintenance and defragging in recharge the consciousness is uploaded into a VR environment controlled by a central computer system. Mecha in medical stasis are also frequently connected. They may join a group in a closed (invite-only) or open (anyone can join) setting or remain in their own private space.
> 
> What happens in VR space has no direct impact on physical reality. The psychological impact, friendships and enemies can be very real however.

Prowl stood high up outside the city of Praxus and felt the wind whip around him as he gazed on the glittering lit crystal that was his home city at its peak. It was a view he'd never known in reality. He'd never seen more than a small dirty corner of the city while he lived there. It had be beautiful to him, that tiny crystal park near the precinct garage where he parked to recharge. He loved his precinct and devoted everything he was to protecting it and its people. He was a small cog in a large machine and he knew it but that was his place and without the small cogs the machine would grind to a halt and collapse.

He was proud of what he was.

Now he held more power than a Lord of Law; he guided the machine and controlled the cogs.

He was no longer proud of what he was or what he did. He valued those around him in only the most abstract way.

He didn't understand why he kept coming back to this view he'd never known to remissness on when he barely had a designation and was as close to happy as he could imagine. He didn't understand why he stood in the sky as a raging wing began to howl around him or why the bite of the acid rain didn't hurt. Everything involved in the scene was impossible on so many levels. It was the antithesis of what he had become.

Yet every recharge spent here in the past that hadn't happened left him feeling just a tiny bit more able to face reality when he booted in his frame and tried to direct his people on how to glean another vorn of existence out of the devastation of war.


	2. Cops and Robbers

Moved to <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159830>


End file.
